


Dreamers

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-29
Updated: 2004-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Cho find that they have something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by strongestdays.

**1\. Nightmare**

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

She looked up, startled. Harry waved a hand in front of her face, but not too big a gesture in case Professor Binns noticed. Unsurprisingly, the ghost simply continued his dreary drone.

Hermione blinked. "Earth to Hermione," Ron whispered. "You're daydreaming. In a _lesson_. Are you feeling alright?" He reached over Harry to feel her forehead, and she batted his hand away.

"I'm fine," she hissed. "I just... didn't sleep well." She made a show of busying herself taking notes, until she felt the stares of her friends leave her face.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and shrugged. Ron looked at Hermione, whose quill was faltering again, and shook his head. "It's not like her."

Harry nodded, but didn't say anything. The boys returned to their game of Hangman, both occasionally glancing at her and then at each other.

Hermione closed her eyes. The night before, she had had that dream again.

It was the same every time. Cho Chang was on her broom, training, and Hermione was watching her, sitting in the stands and beaming at her.

It would start to rain. At first there would be a few spots dripping onto her hair, then some would trickle down the back of her robes. It was always when she felt the water sliding down her back that she would look up to see where Cho was.

The rain would get heavier, and heavier, making it harder for Cho to fly. Then there was always a huge gust of wind, banging loudly in Hermione's ears, that swept Cho away from her.

"Come back!" she would shout, the sounds snatched away by the high winds. She would scrabble in her robes for her wand. Some nights it wasn't there at all. Others, she would find it and then not remember any of the spells she knew. Once, she had forgotten every spell except _Crucio_ and she would never use that.

She would shout and try in vain to remember a spell, anything to get Cho back, but as she woke each time the girl's frightened face was imprinted on her eyelids.

She hated waking up. It was usually five in the morning, as it had been that night, and she could never get back to sleep after that. She was usually pinned to the sheets, her fear still gripping her, and when she had finally calmed down, she would go to the window and feel the cool morning air on her face, drying her tears.

The dreams had to stop. But she had no idea what they meant. Nor how to end them.

~

**2\. A New Feeling**

"Cho? Hello? Are you with us?"

Cho looked up to see Lauren waving a hand in front of her face. "What?" she asked, still half in her daydream.

Lauren looked hard at her. "Cho, you were miles away. Care to tell me where?"

"I - nowhere." She busied herself with her NEWT revision, but her brain refused to concentrate.

The bustle of the Ravenclaw common room faded to a dull background buzz as Cho's mind returned to the thing she had been pondering for several months now. Ever since she had come back to school and seen... Hermione.

There was something different about her this term, that was the only explanation. She had thought her beautiful two years ago, at the Yule Ball, when she had been with Cedric. Hermione had looked so wonderful, so pretty... she had concentrated furiously on Cedric that night, refusing to believe that her eyes wanted always to seek out Hermione, gaze at her, sneaking little looks.

Since then, she had made sure she had a boyfriend whenever she felt herself coming dangerously near to realising the truth. It was just something she wasn't willing to accept. Not yet.

But then... then she had begun to dream. At first they were simply impressions, half-forgotten tableaus that fade as you wake. Strolling by the lake, laughing together in the grounds.

After a while, the dreams had become stronger. More vivid, the images herder to shake. She had woken once, from a dream that she and Hermione were walking through Hogsmeade hand in hand, and for several minutes she could still feel the girl's fingers entwined with her own.

And then, last night, she had dreamed of flying. Training, with Hermione watching. A storm had come, and she had been swept away on her broom. A strange feeling of déjà vu had pervaded the whole dream, and she had never remembered feeling so frightened. She had woken in a cold sweat, early in the morning, and lain awake, staring at the canopy of her bed.

One thought had gone round and round in her mind all day, and it haunted her now. _This can't be happening. I cannot be falling for Hermione. For a start, she's a_ girl! _And, she's best friends with at least one of my ex boyfriends. Oh no. This can't be happening._

_But it is._

~

**3\. Thwarted Hopes**

"Oh, this is _hopeless_!" Harry cried, throwing his quill down and getting a sharp look from Madam Pince. He lowered his voice. "I'll never pass this test, and I'll _never_ pass my NEWTs at this rate."

Hermione sighed, and took the book from in front of him. "It's simple," she began.

"Maybe for you," Harry sighed, interrupting, "but I... need a break." He slumped in his chair and looked so miserable that Hermione took pity on him and closed the tome. She returned to her own work, leaving Harry to take his wand out and practise making the book tap dance.

The noise from the book became too loud for Madam Pince to bear and she glared at them, putting her finger to her lips. Harry stilled it, turning instead to suck a sugar quill and think about the last Quidditch game he had played.

A few minutes passed, as Harry turned over the Hufflepuff Seeker's last move in his mind, finding new ways to adapt his game, so he could outmaneuver his opponent. Hermione's quill scritched away, an almost soothing sound today - but it was joined by a slight cough.

Hermione looked up at the sound, and her gaze met a pair of almond eyes. She dropped her quill and swallowed.

Cho stood awkwardly in front of the table, not meeting Harry's eyes. "Is - is anyone sitting here?" she asked, inidcating the chair Ron had vacated not long ago, on Hermione's other side. Hermione shook her head, and Harry muttered something about finding Ron and seeing if they could work on the revision together. Taking the tome he had been studying, he left the library.

Hermione hardly saw him leave. She was watching Cho sit down, her pulse racing and her cheeks growing brighter and brighter. She couldn't take her eyes off her as Cho's long hair swished over the back of the chair.

This, as she had known deep down all along, was what the dreams were about. In the seconds before Cho spoke, Hermione knew. She knew she had fallen for Cho, had harboured these feelings longer even than Harry had done for her.

_Harry,_ she thought. _Oh God, what am I doing? I can't have feelings for Harry's ex girlfriend. What kind of a friend am I?_

She shook herself and turned back to the book. She must stop her heart pounding so much whenever she was around Cho. If she wasn't careful, someone would find out how she felt, and then Harry wouldn't speak to her. And Malfoy and bloody Pansy would never leave her alone. _Aww, has the little Mudblood got herself a girlfriend?_ taunted the Slytherins in her head. She held back a shudder.

Cho paused, on the brink of saying something, but seemed to think better of it. Hermione was very aware of the girl beside her. Always aware.

"Hermione -" Cho began. She stopped, not trusting her voice to stay steady.

"Yes?" the Gryffindor didn't dare look up. She couldn't let her see the hope on her face at the catch in Cho's voice. She sternly kept her own even.

"I -" Cho looked wildly around. _What am I doing? I can't say this!_ she thought, panicked. "Um - I -" She sighed. "Nothing."

She stood up, hovering for a second, still indecisive. She gave Hermione a tight smile and hurried out of the library, her cheeks burning as she went.

Hermione stared after her retreating back, and her head sank onto her arms. She moved the book away so that she wouldn't soak it with her tears.

~

**4\. Sleepless**

Cho stared at the ceiling of her four-poster bed. Her eyes travelled the well-worn paths of the curtain folds as sleep continued to elude her. She sighed, and realised that tonight, it would not come at all.

She pulled the curtain on her bed back, and quietly padded out of the dorm, down the stairs, and emerged into the common room. She went to the window, and looked out at the moonlit night.

She had really blown it in the library today... yesterday, she corrected herself. She had worked up the courage to go and find her, and maybe to say something, but when she had seen her there... It was the same as always. She saw Hermione, and her mind went blank.

Sighing again, she left Ravenclaw Tower, and stealthily made her way through the castle to the Owlery steps. Praising her luck that she hadn't bumped into Peeves or a teacher, she ascended the stairs.

The cool air breezing in through the window felt good, and she gazed at the half-empty perches lining the room. A few owls were sleeping off deliveries, but most were out hunting.

Cho liked the atmosphere here at night. She gazed out at the canopy of the Forbidden Forest, her chin resting on her hand. It was so quiet here, and she could really _think_ for once.

She knew what the problem was. Her eyes fell and she bit her lip as she remembered the failed attampt at talking to her in the library. The instinct to run, just get out of the situation, had been so strong the minute she opened her mouth, she was amazed she had lasted as long as she had. Next time, if there was a next time, she would try harder not to chicken out.

A small sound behind her made her turn, tensed, ready with an excuse for being here if it was a teacher. When she saw who it was, she gasped and blushed deep red.

"Her-Hermione!" she stammered. "What are you doing here?"

To her complete surprise, Cho found herself being almost knocked over by the younger girl. Tears were running down Hermione's face, and she hugged Cho tightly.

"I'm sorry," she gasped, realising what she was doing and dropping her arms. "I just, I had this dream, and it was _horrible_, and I wanted to find you, and I don't know why I came here, maybe to send you a note..." Hermione sniffed and wiped some of the tears from her cheek. "It was _awful_. You were flying, and - and you fell -" she stopped.

"You - I fell?" Cho was confused. There was a buzzing in her ears, and her whole body was tingling from where Hermione had touched her. Her head was whirling, and something in the other girl's body language was stopping her thoughts before they were even begun.

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered, mortified. "I - I shouldn't have come." She turned away, and Cho suddenly seemed to come out of the stupor she had been sent into by the force of physical contact with Hermione.

"No," she pleaded. "Wait."

~

**5\. First Kiss**

Hermione turned. She sniffed.

"You had a dream about me?" Cho asked, her heart lifting. Hermione nodded, her expression unreadable. "And I... fell off my broom?" Another enigmatic nod. "Oh."

She couldn't say what was in her mind. _She dreamed about me getting hurt and wanted to find me. Could it be, am I imagining things?_

_Dare I hope?_

"Hey, what are you doing up here at this time anyway?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Cho told her. "I was... thinking about something. I like to think up here."

"Oh." Hermione seemed to be about to ask something, then changed her mind.

"What is it?" Cho asked her. "What do you want to ask me?" She could barely hear herself over the pounding of her heart, and she was sure the other girl could hear it too. Her head span as she waited for the question.

Hermione glanced at her, blushing. "What - what were you thinking about?" she asked, looking down and speaking so quietly Cho could barely catch the words.

She took a step forward, hardly noticing what she was doing. She stood in front of Hermione, and titled the girl's chin up so their eyes met.

"You."

Very slowly, and cautiously, Cho wiped away Hermione's tears. The younger girl closed her eyes, and Cho leaned down a little and kissed her, lightly, on the lips.

Hermione's eyes opened, and she looked into the almond eyes of the most beautiful girl in the school. Impulsively, she flung her arms around Cho's neck and kissed her properly. Cho circled Hermione's waist with her arms, and the two girls stayed locked together, falling deeply into each other's arms, each other's kisses, the rest of the universe melting away.

~

**6\. Moment Alone**

She knew those fingers, the moment she felt them combing through her hair. She closed her eyes and gave a small "mmm" as Cho played with her bushy curls. A kiss dropped onto her forehead and Cho sat next to her. There was no one else in this corner of the library, and they took the opportunity to hug properly.

Hermione kissed her softly. "Good game yesterday," she said, quietly. "You flew well."

Cho glowed as Hermione looked at her. She soared when she heard her voice, when she looked into her eyes. She fought down the rising blush.

"Thanks."

Hermione lowered her voice. "I hate that we have to meet like this," she sighed. Cho slumped onto her shoulder.

"I hate it too," she breathed, "but what can we do? It's not like they're going to welcome us out with open arms."

"You don't know that," Hermione reasoned. But she knew that it was likely all the same, and had to admit it.

"I don't see why we should have to hide, just because we lo- er, like each other this way," Cho said, blushing bright red.

Hermione's heart pounded. _Was she about to say what I think she was about to say?_ she wondered, butterflies waking in her stomach.

She opened her mouth to ask - but at that moment, Ron staggered up to them under the weight of a pile of books in his arms.

"Hermione, there you are," he said, "Harry and me have been looking _all over_ for you!"

Hermione sighed and, pressing Cho's hand and giving her a lingering look, she followed Ron into the bowels of the library.

~

**7\. Banner**

Hermione scanned the Great Hall and found Cho. She hurried to the Ravenclaw table, her hair bouncing behind her.

"Cho? I want to show you something," she whispered to the girl. Cho looked at her, then grabbed the pile of toast on her plate and handed Heetreating backs.

Neville shugged.

Cho giggled as the cool breeze hit her. They munched their toast as Hermione led her to the Quidditch pitch. There, in the stands, was a banner fixed to a row of seats, so it wouldn't blow away. It read 'Chang Will Fly To Victory', and a picture of Cho swooped all over it, in and out of the letters.

Cho gasped. "Did you _make_ this?" she asked, her eyes shining as she turned to look at her girlfriend.

"Yes," Hermione nodded, finishing her toast. "What do you think?"

"I think," Cho said, leaning in to catch her in a quick kiss, "that I like it."

"Your hand is buttery," was all Hermione said.

~

**8\. Happy Birthday**

Cho pulled her cloak around herself and held back a shiver. She didn't want Hermione thinking she wanted to be anywhere else. She didn't, no matter how cold it got. This, she would not miss for the world.

Hermione squeezed Cho's hand as they watched the streamers erupting from her wand dance over the lake. They swirled, swooped, made beautiful patterns in the air, changing colours, reflecting in the still water. Ripples appeared gradually, as the giant squid slowly surfaced to see what all the pretty lights were. Cho and Hermione barely noticed him as he sat back to watch, lazily spinning on the surface of the water.

Hermione turned as the streamers danced in the air. She looked at Cho, her eyes shining, and whispered, "Happy birthday."

Cho leaned towards her, tilting her head slightly upwards. Their lips met, the heat of Hermione's body warming her as she wrapped her arms around her. Not caring if they were seen, not caring if they should be out here, just kissing each other, rediscovering that first time they had kissed, the time when they had both known they were on the verge of something.

Every time they kissed, it was like the first time, and both girls soared. It had been months since that discovery, but every day they had lived it again, growing closer and closer to that something they knew was coming. Neither had spoken of it; there were no words they could use for it, even if they were needed. But they weren't.

Cho teased Hermione's lips with her tongue, the younger girl opening her mouth at the same time as Cho did. The kiss deepened, all thoughts of the cold and the lateness of the hour and the rules they were breaking gone. Hermione's hands were in her hair, and hers worked under Hermione's cloak, finding the body heat, the curve of her waist and hips. A soft moan escaped one of them, impossible to tell which one. They seemed to have melted into each other.

When Cho broke away, Hermione ran her fingertips down her cheek, taking in the beautiful lashes, the almond eyes, the soft skin under her fingers. Cho involuntarily shivered, and Hermione suddenly realised it was freezing.

"Come on," she murmured. "Let's go warm up."

Leaving the streamers to die out on their own, the giant squid their only spectator, Cho and Hermione made their way back to the castle.

Cho took her hand and led her to Ravenclaw Tower. Hermione let herself be led, planning in her mind her route back to her own dormitory for later. Cho whispered the password, taking her silently through the deserted common room until they reached the dormitory.

Soundlessly, she opened the door. Hermione looked around the room. Every bed was empty.

"Where - where is everyone?" she asked, looked at Cho quizzically.

"Well, those two are with their boyfriends," Cho indicated two beds, "this one's visiting her grandmother, she's really ill so the whole family's there, and this one will be in the library all night." She turned to Hermione and smiled coquettishly. "We have the whole dorm to ourselves."

Hermione swallowed, glancing around and back at her girlfriend. "Are you sure?" she whispered.

Cho swept her into her arms, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Positive. If you want me to walk you to your own dorm..."

"No," Hermione interrupted, then lowered her voice to a whisper. "No." Looking right into Cho's eyes, she said, "I want to stay here. With you."

Cho's heart thumped hard at the look in Hermione's eyes. She kissed the girl, softly, but letting her take the lead. Hermione led with intention, the tip of her tongue searching out Cho's until she found it, licking. She slid Cho's cloak off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor with a soft rustle. Cho did the same with hers, and guided her gently to her bed. Hermione wouldn't know which one it was, but Cho didn't even have to look.

Hermione broke the kiss and, looking deeply into Cho's eyes, she pulled her robes over her head. Cho's eyes widened as Hermione stood in her underwear in front of her. Hermione bit her lip, but Cho's eyes travelled back up to hers, and the look in them calmed all Hermione's fears. Cho's eyes darkened and she pulled her own robes off. Hermione gasped.

The older girl wore no bra. Hermione had discerned from their previous activities that she sometimes forewent such restrictive garments, but she had not seen, only felt. Now, she saw Cho's revealed breasts and slowly reached out, almost in a trance, branching the distance between their bodies as her fingertips brushed first one nipple, then the other. Cho's breath escaped in a half exhaled gasp, and Hermione's eyes snapped up to hers.

Without a word, Cho took Hermione in her arms, kissing her once, and laid her down on the bed. Before she slid her hands from under the girl, she undid the fastening on her bra, slowly slipping the straps down her arms before removing it altogether, dropping it on the floor.

Hermione looked anxiously at Cho, but once more the look in her eyes let the younger girl know that she had nothing to worry about. Cho leaned down and kissed each of her nipples lightly, and Hermione relaxed against the sheets. Cho settled next to her, head propped on her hand. Hermione touched her face as she had outside, running her fingers down her smooth cheek. She let her fingers continue down, lightly running over Cho's neck, shoulder, arm. Cho looked into her eyes as she ran her own fingertips over Hermione's neck, collarbone, breasts. Hermione closed her eyes as Cho's mouth found her nipple again.

Cho's hands travelled lower, over Hermione's chest, brushing her belly, until they came to rest on her underwear. She made no movement with them until Hermione's hips arched towards her. She gave one gentle suck on the nipple she had closed her mouth around, and Hermione let out a soft moan. Slowly, Cho hooked her fingers into the elasticated material and slid the knickers down over Hermione's hips, lower, discarding them. Her mouth found Hermione's again, and she drank a kiss, tongue flicking out, licking her girlfriend's lips and her own.

Cautiously, she moved her hands up Hermione's legs again. The girl's knees fell apart as Cho placed hers either side of Hermione's hips. Hands working their way up her thighs, Cho welcomed Hermione's answering touch, hesitant fingers questing further downward, gaining confidence and assurance. Hermione slid Cho's knickers down her hips, and Cho dropped them onto the floor, returning to running her fingers up Hermione's thighs, brushing higher and higher. Hermione arched her back, her own hands pulling Cho closer, gently squeezing the girl's waist.

"If you want to stop any time, just say," Cho gasped, her hands held still, so close. Hermione's eyes were dark, her pupils dilated more than Cho had ever seen them.

"Does it look," Hermione softly groaned, her fingers lowering on Cho's skin, stroking downwards, "as if," she gasped, finding what she was looking for, "I want," she breathed as she stroked Cho's swollen clitoris, "to stop?"

Cho groaned wordlessly and fell on Hermione's mouth, letting her fingers go higher until they lay at her entrance. She circled her hips as Hermione stroked her fingers harder on her clit, and entered the girl with two fingers. Hermione was wet, and there was no resistance at all as Cho slid inside her. She felt her expand around her fingers, shifting her weight as her centre of gravity moved. Cho steadied herself and pulled her fingers slowly out, then thrust them just as slowly back in.

Hermione moaned into her mouth and licked at her tongue with her own. Her fingers on Cho's clit stroked faster, and Cho bucked. "No," she cried, breaking away to bite into the pillow, willing her approaching orgasm to subside.

"It's okay," Hermione whispered, stroking her fingers harder, faster, and Cho gave a long groan, kissing and almost biting Hermione's shoulder. She came with such an explosion she was incapacitated, struck blind and deaf by it. She may have cried out Hermione's name, but she couldn't be sure. Everything was bright, and white, and when the world returned she found she was on her back, breathing hard and blinking to get rid of the coloured spots on her vision.

"I'm sorry," she panted, looking apologetically at Hermione. "I didn't mean to... I wanted it to be special. I'm so sorry."

"Sssh," Hermione leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her closed eyelids. "It _was_ special. I've never made anyone do that before." She smiled. "I was a little worried I wouldn't be able to... you know. Make you happy."

"Oh, Hermione," Cho sighed deeply. "You always make me happy. I've never wanted anyone so much. Or, or loved anyone," she blushed.

Hermione went still. "You... you love me?" she whispered, an unreadable look on her face.

Cho bit her lip in annoyance at herself. "Yes," she breathed, anxiously watching Hermione's face.

The girl broke into a grin and flung herself on Cho. "I love you too!" she cried. "I thought it was just me, and, and, it's not! Oh, Cho!"

Cho gathered her into her arms and kissed her hard, rolling her onto her back. "I'm going to show you how I love you," she whispered, and rained kisses on her neck, moving down her body, her tongue grazing here and there. Hermione's legs were parted before Cho even got down to her target, the place she had longed to be for so long. Hands on her lover's (yes Hermione thought of them as _lovers_ now) hips, Cho played her tongue over Hermione's clit, lapping at the tip of it. She moved lower, finding her vagina, and slowly thrust her tongue in.

Hermione's head fell back and a moaning breath escaped her. She had never felt anything like Cho's tongue in her, felt hot wetness inside her own like this. She opened herself as far as she could go, Cho pushing in further and further. Each time she withrew, Hermione whimpered and silently begged her to come back, writhing under the insistant rhythm, gasping whenever Cho's tongue returned, thrusting in deeper.

Hermione felt warmth spreading through her body, and knew what was coming. She had never felt an impending orgasm so strong, and braced herself, pressing her back into the sheets. She tried not to shout out as she came, but it wasn't easy. She burst so completely she wanted to scream, but had to bite her lip hard and cry out "CHO-O-O-O" instead. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of bed linen, bunching and she clenched.

The last wave coursed through her, and she relaxed back. Cho gave one last lap at the tip of her clitoris, one quick spasm, and lay beside her.

Hermione turned to face her, panting. "Ha-ha-happy birthday," she gasped, and giggled. Cho grinned and kissed her, heart fluttering like an eagle's wings.

Before Hermione went to her own bed that night, Cho held her in her arms and watched her breathing. Knowing she wanted to do this forever.


End file.
